Lovely Hell
by Zipped Lips
Summary: Yoruichi is a demoness that desires Soi fon for some... tests. Soi fon can only comply. YoruSoi Yuri Modern day fic. Rated T for language, blood, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach. I always found it interesting for the Soi fon and Yoruichi pairing. Plus, I have an interest for Yuri or lesbians. So, I ended up turning up this idea for how one way they could go in a different style. So that means they'll be Yuri in it and all that lovey-dovey stuff people want from it, though I can't promise any sex scenes as I suck at describing those. So anyway, this is a story for those that love the Soi fon and Yoruichi pairing. Enjoy and comment on what you think.

* * *

"Let me out...."

"No."

"I SAID LET ME OUT!!!!"

"Not till I'm done with you."

"Why me?"

"I'm interested in you."

"What can you gain from me? I'm no one important...."

"That's what you think."

Soi fon sighs, putting her hand to her face as she sits on the black couch of her rather plain apartment. She had grown tired of this quickly but there was nothing she could do. She has no idea what was happening or what will happen but she knew that she was in some pretty deep trouble. She lowers her hand and glares at the woman leaning against the wall in front of her, grinning at her in a playful yet mischievous way. "You're a bitch...." Soi fon mutters, causing the woman to chuckle.

Soi fon looks to her apartment door which is covered in locks and chains. _"Ever since this woman appeared I haven't been able to leave.... and to think that it's locked up on the inside is just screwy."_ she thinks. Normally, locks and stuff would be on the outside of the door to keep the prisoner in but being on the inside must mean she's being giving the chance to open it herself. If only she knew how....

Course she wasn't going to try the windows, her apartment was on the fourth level of the complex and falling down four levels only to become a mess on the pavement below wasn't something she wanted to do to start of or rather finish her already crummy morning. Besides, the windows were chained up and covered in locks too making them as unaccessable as the door. So that pretty much ensures her being sealed in her own room.

The woman yawns, lifting her foot to rub it against her other leg as if scratching an itch away. Soi fon doesn't get what this woman wants but she seems to show interest in Soi fon and is also the reason why the door is locked up like it is. She can't read anything from this woman's facial expression other than that she's under her thumb as it appears. She just wishes the woman would spill what she wants so she can get on with her life.

"Oi, tell me who you are already." Soi fon demands, giving the woman a serious glare.

The woman yawns and shrugs. "Fine. If you really must know, I'm Yoruichi as they call me."

Soi fon tilts her head. "They? Who's They?" she asks.

The woman chuckles. "That's a good one you know." she replies with a smirk.

Soi fon grumbles. "I wasn't joking...."

Yoruchi grins more. Soi fon had to admit though that despite being irritating this woman was quite charming in a way. Her tan skin shining in the sunlight from the noon sun. Purple hair, tied back in a ponytail. Golden eyes, shining like a cat's eyes. She was dressed merely in a black vest and black slacks, lacking shoes and standing on bare feet. Only accessories being that she had a black wristband on her left wrist and an earring of a black cat on her right ear. Speaking of cats, she also had black cat ears on her head and a black cat's tail wagging lazily, appearing too real to be fake.

Meanwhile, Soi fon only had dim white skin. Black hair cut short and jagged save for two long braids. Gray eyes, resembling ash and filthy looking as much. She was still in her yellow and black striped nightgown as she had just woken up to find things as they are now. And man she was particularly pissed while trying to remain calm. Last thing any person needs first thing after waking up is being trapped in their room and having some strangler tell them they're needed for something.

"Can you tell me what you want so I can get on with my life?" Soi fon asks Yoruichi.

Yoruichi yawns, looking up at the ceiling. "What life? I mean, you got no family and no friends save for the few girls who keep in touch with you. Your job, well, is not all that impressive. I mean, you just work as a Beekeeper." she answers, criticizing Soi fon's life and erecting a nasty glare from the small woman.

Soi fon grumbles. "Oi... I'm fine with it. It's who I am so I'd like to get on with it if you'll be so kind as to just let me out." she says.

Yoruichi grins bigger and gets closer to Soi fon, who finds herself trying to edge away but can't due to her butt being firmly planted on the couch. Yoruici grabs Soi fon by the shoulders and forces her down on the couch, getting on top of her afterward, keeping her hands on Soi fon's shoulders to hold her down. "Not tell I'm done with you. I want to try some things with you and you'll have to comply no matter what." she says, her voice sweet like honey yet venomous as if threatening Soi fon.

Soi fon finds herself trembling and feeling hot, her face flushing over with red. She couldn't tell if she was scared or if she was being allured by this woman but fact was she was stuck and couldn't get up once she started struggling. "Oi! Get off!" she screeches, making a loud ruckus. If anything, she should at least be heard so someone will come by and realize what's going on. But the louder she got the more the woman smirked.

"You can't be heard. The room locked and sealed tightly like a bottle with a cork." Yoruichi tells her, grinning as she watches the smaller woman's face drop as she stops struggling. She chuckles and lowers herself, kissing Soi fon on the lips in a rough yet gentle way, rubbing herself onto Soi fon's body, her tails wagging harder then earlier.

Soi fon's eyes were wide in surprise and shock at what this woman was doing to her. Even more so when she notices this woman was digging her tongue into her mouth. Soi fon looks sickly at first but relaxes and looks peaceful. Somehow, this felt nice to her despite the fact that the woman was practically raping her. Ok, she couldn't but Soi fon noticed that she was getting a warm feeling in her as it felt like she was swallowing something.

Yoruichi breaks off and smirks down on Soi fon's red face, licking her lips. "Tastes like honey. You'll be just fine for me." she says, getting off of Soi fon who still lies down.

"Oi, what are you?" Soi fon asks, sitting up.

"Me? I'm a demoness." Yoruichi grins. "And relax, I won't steal your soul but I'm giving you a chance to do something interesting. You can continue your life as you want but it'll get much more interesting from now. Do you want to see what unfurls?" she stares at Soi fon as she waits for her answer.

Soi fon looks between Yoruichi and the door to her apartment. "Well... seeing as how you seem to be in control here I might as listen to you somewhat but I won't do it as openly as you may want." she answers. "If I comply will you let me leave?"

Yoruichi shrugs. "Maybe or maybe not. But most likely I will once I'm satisfied with you. Anyway's, I'll explain it to you later. Meanwhile, just relax and I'll take care of you since I'm trapping you in here. The sooner I finish the sooner I'll leave and it depends on how fast you listen and respond." she concludes.

Soi fon sighs. "Fine... I'll be your 'guinea pig' if you want me to. I'll let you do what you want provided that you tell me what is it first at least. And... you're right, I do kind of want to see something interesting or do something interesting for a change. You said you'll take care of me so you better make sure I'll stay alive through this and let me get back to my life whenever you're done." she tells her 'friend' of sorts.

Yoruichi nods. "All right then. Just lie down and fall asleep while I make preparations for your first exam of sorts or project. Whichever you want to refer to it as." she walks off into the wall to Soi fon's bathroom and walks right through it. Soi fon sighs and lies down on the couch, to exhausted all of a sudden to be worrying about such things so she dozes off....

* * *

That's all for the first chapter. I got a bunch of ideas for what can happen to Soi fon but feel free to display what you want in your reviews. I'll continue likely if lots of people show interest in this. Also, the rating might change later depending on content but possibly not. Anyway's, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue after seeing how many people are loving this idea. I'm going to try various ideas of Yoruichi doing stuff to Soi fon and try to cover a lot of ideas so as to keep it interesting for you all. Be prepared for anything and everything. Anyways, read and enjoy everyone.

* * *

Something was burning her nose...

Soi fon twitches her nose and stirs in her sleep as something being a dreadful crossing of garbage, rotten vegetables, mold, dung, and oddly onions seeps into her nose. She keeps smelling something horrible cooking and eventually the smell makes her bolt upright, plugging her nose as she pants through her mouth but nearly hurls as she tastes the smell which tasted as bad. "HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?!" she exclaims, looking around frantically.

The smell was coming from the kitchen next to the living room which held the couch she had been sleeping on. Soi fon wipes her eyes and tries to look clearly into the kitchen. She sees the woman from yesterday in there.... what was her name.... Yoruchi cooking up something that she had a feeling she wasn't going to like. Hell, the smell made her want to vomit so if she had to eat whatever it was she was sure she'll vomit for sure.

Yoruichi turns to face her test subject and grins. "Good morning my little bee. I'm going to start of your testing with some home cooking of mine. I'm working hard on this so you better be sure to eat every. last. bite." she slurs to Soi fon in a smooth way. Soi fon felt her hair stand on end upon hearing what this woman just told her. Okay, this wasn't what she had in mind when she had to agree to this testing thing but still, she didn't have much of a choice.

Yoruichi hums happily as she continues to cook heaven knows what, meanwhile Soi fon sits up on the couch and stretches before standing. She looks down on herself and notices she's still in her night gown. She looks at Yoruichi and sees the demoness still in her original outfit and still possessing the tail and ears she owned. From judging this she figured she must've been only asleep for a couple or so hours seeing as it was still daylight outside, probably around noon of the same day.

Soi fon gets up and stretches as she heads into her bedroom for a change and a clean up seeing as she never got to have a proper shower. Yoruichi hums and continues making their 'lunch' of sorts. Course she found it rather fine being a demon but she wonders how a human can take a demon lunch. Either way, Soi fon was going to have to eat it if she wanted a chance of speeding up these tests coming at her. That was that. Yoruchi smirks as she sticks a wooden spoon into the pot of her meal and pulls up only a burned off end. "Done." she chimes and puts the pot on the table.

Soi fon comes back into the room looking much cleaner then before and is actually smiling a little more since she got to have her shower. She was wearing a yellow longsleeve shirt and black jeans, not wearing anything for her feet being she can't go out anyways. Yoruichi comes to the kitchen table and sets the whole pot on it. "There. Eat all of it and anything else I make after that." she orders. Soi fon stares between the pot and Yoruichi as she uneasily takes a seat at the table. "You're kidding me right? You're going to stuff me full till my belly is the size of a beach ball?" she asks, raising a brow.

Yoruichi takes out another pot and starts putting stuff into that. "You need to be receptive to my tests and eating demon food is a good way too start. So what if you get all swollen afterward? You're not leaving anyways and no one can see you in here except me." Yoruichi explains back to Soi fon, adding to the mess already made from the first batch. "Besides, you're rather short so you need to grow some more." she adds.

Soi fon glares at the uninvited guest. "I'm not that short! Everyone else is too tall!" she bites back. Yoruichi gives her a blank stare. "That's not it." she says bluntly. Soi fon grumbles and looks into the cooking pot. All she can make out was a bubbling purple sludge that looked alive and had varies stuff in it that she couldn't identify as anything more then bat wings, spider legs, organs, and eyes. "Crap...." she mutters, not sure if it's even edible.

Soi fon slowly reaches her spoon into the vile concoction and scoops up some of the unsightly substance. She whimpers and sticks the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes bolt wide as she spits and sputters out the goop, dropping her spoon and grabbing her throat and acting like she was poisoned as her face went blue. "I CAN'T EAT THIS! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU WHORE!!!!" she screeches. She was usually calm but that taste of the stuff was just plain unholy. No sane human being can withstand this taste.

Yoruichi glares at Soi fon, her eyes turning red which causes Soi fon to tense up. "You...... LITTLE WRETCHED MAGGOT!!!!" she roars, stomping over to Soi fon who falls over in her chair and is scooting backwards across the floor as fast as she can, her eyes wide in horror at the sight of the approaching enraged demon. Soi fon soon finds herself trapped against the wall, trembling all over as the demoness crouches and gets face to face with her. "Fine.... I force feed you if I have to.... " Yoruichi grins as she grabs Soi fon by the throat in a crushing grip and swings her onto the cough with great force.

Soi fon gasps out from the impact shooting pain through her frame and from just getting her wind pipe released to let her breathe again but before she could react she found herself getting bound down by black vine-like appendages coming out of the couch, completely tying her down. She was pinned down so she couldn't move anything except for her head which she turned quickly to look at the binds. "Oh shit...." she whimpers.

Yoruichi chuckles and smiles as she watches Soi fon struggle, no matter how pointless it was. "I had a feeling you'll say that. All you humans are the same, when taking out of your comfort zone, you become scared and pathetic creatures." she pulls out a funnel and shoves the narrow end into Soi Fon's mouth, strapping it in place so she can't spit it out while it goes in deep enough so she's forced to swallow whatever is poored in.

Yoruichi picks up the pot and holds it over Soi fon's face while she makes a muffled racket. "Can it my little bee. That's not the end of you that I want to be hearing from." Yoruichi smiles as she tips the pot and pours the vile goop into the funnel. Soi fon's eyes bug as she wretches but is unable to do anything but swallow the goop to keep it from going down her wind pipe. Yoruichi watches contently, eventually smiling once Soi Fon downs the whole large pot.

Soi fon groans, looking sickly. Yoruichi, content that the job is done, snaps her fingers and the straps release Soi fon and disappear while she rolls of the couch and pulls out the funnel as she hurls onto the ground, easing up the pain. Yoruichi sighs. "Well, this'll be a bit long. The first test is underway at least so be happy." she wanders off while Soi fon glares at her backside weakly. "You're a bitch...." she mutters.

Yoruichi turns back and smiles. "Well..... you remember that kiss I gave you? That is related to the first test. You'll find out what it is soon enough what that is." she chuckles and winks. Soi Fon grumbles. "I swear...." she mutters before collapsing and passing out. Yoruichi tsks at the sight. "What a messy little bee she is. It's a shame." she picks up the pot and goes back into the kitchen.

* * *

Well, that's all I'll give. Afraid this might seem light but I was trying to do something that draws in the person to read the next chapter if possible and this was what I came up with. Hope you enjoy. Anyways, more will be underway.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm now in the third chapter and have decided to give more of an explanation to what's going on to Soi fon in her first test, Yoruichi doing the honors of explaining the situation. It'll seem odd but yeah, Yoruichi's a demon so she can do lots of stuff to Soi fon as she wants. Really glad for all the people loving this story so far, already got around 20 reviews! Anyway's please enjoy it.

* * *

Hot..... Hot..... HOT!

Soi fon bolts awake and screeches, then finds herself hitting the bathroom tile with her face. "What the hell?!" she screeches out, holding her face as she rolls on her back, groaning. She blinks and looks around, finding herself in her own bathroom and had been apparently sleeping in a tub of hot water. She rubs her face, noticing her nose is bleeding as she struggles into a sitting position, feeling really weak so she has to put in an effort in order to move. Probably from having the heat of the water relax her muscles to where they lost motion.

"You almost done?" Yoruichi's voice rang through the door.

"Weren't you the one that put me in here? Who the hell would sleep in a hot bath?!" Soi fon yells, not particularly happy.

The door knob turns and the door opens as Yoruchi peeks in, grinning as her cat ears twitch. "Someone's cranky. Want something to eat?"

Soi fon glowers as she strains to turn around. "Believe me, that's the last thing I want after what happened..... uh..... how much time has passed?" she blinks, confused.

Yoruchi steps in and shuts the door behind her. "It's about sunset now. Also, do you feel any different? Perhaps heavier or fuller in the stomach?" she asks as she sits on the sink edge, grinning.

Soi fon blinks then looks down on herself, her expression a mix between alarm and rage. Not due to the fact that she was lying on the floor of her bathroom naked but because her normally flat stomach was now bulging. Quite enough to look nearly pregnant full term on one child. "What the hell?!" she exclaims and glowers at the feline demoness. "Ok, if you knocked me up, you're going to be receiving my foot up your furry ass." she says venomously.

Yoruichi chuckles and passes Soi fon a towel. "Well, I said my kiss from our first meeting was more then just a greeting. Not to mention the demon food I fed you was required as well but you hurled a lot of it back up. You going to have a stain on the carpet by the way." Yoruichi points a thumb towards the living room.

Soi fon grumbles and dries herself off while sitting on the floor, also cleaning her bloody nose with a wet washcloth from the tub while at it. "Ok, mind telling me what my test is now?" she asks, having a vivid idea of what was going on but wanted to here it from the demoness herself.

Yoruichi taps her chin, her tail wagging smoothly. "Well, let's just say I was curious about your fertility as a human girl and wanted to test it out. I got a couple of pets I wanted to grow and was going to see how well you can do it. Being a human with a demon it'll seem to go by fast, probably only about a week or two tops. They'll be eggs though so it'll be easy since all demons come from eggs." she yawns, her cat ears twitching.

"So I'm just going to be a mother hen or something for now?" Soi fon questions as she stands up, surprised at how light on her feet she seemed considering her girth but it didn't exactly make her feel any better. She was annoyed at Yoruichi for sure and was going to see though her promise so kick the feline demoness' butt later.

"More or less. It'll be much easier then birthing a human though at least right? You wouldn't have to worry about how the baby is coming out when they're in eggs." Yoruichi smirks as she stands up and heads outside.

"I never had kids so I wouldn't know to say the least." Soi fon replies as she walks out of the bathroom, her towel covering her front side with her belly taking up a lot of it. "I don't suppose you have any clothes on you that would fit over this?" Soi fon asks while tapping her belly, raising an eyebrow to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi just lies down on the living room couch. "We're trapped in your apartment under my power remember, you could just walk around naked if you wanted. I'd like that." she winks playfully.

Soi fon however gets a dreadful feeling in her as she grimaces at Yoruichi's remark, not pleased that this woman was trying to hit on her some more after apparently raping her orally so she goes into her room and decides to managed with what she's got rather then being a naked birdie for this large cat.

Yoruichi chuckles and waits, looking at the ceiling then at the stain. "Boy that was messy." she smirks. She hears a door slam and watches Soi fon come out in her new outift of a black t-shirt with yellow shorts. She just walks straight to the kitchen and clears her way through Yoruichi's mess to get herself a big glass of water. Yoruichi smirks, seeing that Soi fon's shirt could only cover about 1/4 of her new girth.

Soi fon leans on the counter and downs the large glass in seconds, noticing Yoruichi's stare as she finishes. "Oi, don't think about it. Also, is this going to get any bigger or can I rest assure that this is the limit." Soi fon jabs a finger into her swollen middle as she says this with stern eyes.

Yoruichi grins. "No fun if I tell you everything."

Soi fon grumbles and walks toward the couch, making Yoruichi bend her legs so she could sit and sigh. "You know, considering I'm submitting myself to you, you could've at least made this more comfortable. I did say you had to tell me what you're doing before doing it." she glares.

Yoruichi sits up and snuggles to Soi fon, much like a cat and much to the new mother's annoyance. "Well, you wouldn't agree to anything if I told you rather then forced it on you. You certainly refused my delicious meal, I add to eat the rest myself." she slurs.

Soi fon blushes hot and tries to shove off Yoruichi. "That wasn't good! It was gross beyond believe!" she snaps back, wanting to sock the demoness across the face but remembers the look she gave her at meal time and decided not to tempt Yoruichi again like that.

Yoruichi lets go and stands up. "Well, I'm going to go out to eat then." she walks over to the window of the apartment and starts to pass through it. "I'll be back soon so just relax. Remember, it's only for a couple weeks tops." she winks before disappearing from sight and to the outside. Soi fon stares out the window for a moment and sighs, beginning to wonder how long she was stuck being this monsters test subject.

"Well, it's not to bad at least....." she mutters and lies down. Not much to do without Yoruichi bothering her, she decided on simply seeing if their was anything much on any channels so she takes up her remote and flips on her television, checking through the channels for anything to pass the time and eventually settles on some sci-fi alien movie.

"Heh, how ironic...." she smiles a bit, watching scenes that sort of fit with her current situation. She oofs as she just feels something knock into her inwards and clutches her free hand on her stomach. "Okay, this is my first complaint about this test...." she mutters. Though, she'll admit she was starting to see what being pregnant was like.

* * *

Well, that's the basis of this chapter. Kind of a simple play on those alien pregnancies done in movies but with a demoness. Also hints toward a Yuri relationship between the two. Read on and eventually more stuff happens.


End file.
